


Quantitative Easing

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shibari, Space Engineers AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Turns out there were more discoveries to be made than Trott had first accounted for.
Relationships: Chris Lovasz/Alex Smith/Chris Trott, Ross Hornby/Chris Trott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Quantitative Easing

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly jumping on that space engineers AU that [threeplusfire wrote about](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070240) cause I felt urges. (Also I haven’t written anything since moving states and I might as well get to it, eh? It's 2021!) Title of course from: Arctic Monkeys with their song Science Fiction.

The new man that arrived that day fit the Golden Boy description to the T, from his finely pressed ash-colored suit to the heavy golden watch that laid tight around his thick wrist. And to add more ammunition to the shotgun that he was, was the other man he had in tow. This one shorter but wider in just the shoulders; hair that was a shining shaggy halo of lurid ginger; thick rimmed glasses that were clearly more fashion than purpose – gorgeous in a bright way that was eclipsed by the other gentleman's cool moon-like glow.  
  
Trott soon found out the gray-suited man went by the name Sips. And that was it. He was their new record keeper, which was a job that had been generally shared by all the crew on their several year long mining mission here on _Birth_. But because of multiple accounts of miscounting that definitely had nothing to do with Trott and Ross' newfound relationship, Sips had been sent to make sure everything stayed accounted for. And, oddly enough, that alone.  
  
The man accompanying Sips was a general engineer named Alex Smith. Nothing special about him other than his boyish good looks. He was simply a new recruit, fresh out of the academy. Intelligent enough it seemed to be thought of as fit for the team here. Trott didn't mind it, though. They were in need of someone else to add to the bathroom cleaning rotation.  
  
A spare storeroom had been converted into an office for Sips. It was tiny, windowless, with steel on six sides. And yet Sips appeared to be content in it. He sat in a plastic folding chair behind a makeshift desk of empty containers and kept close records on his tablet. Each night before dinner everyone reported to him, verbally supplying the information he needed. It only took Trott three days to realize that Smith was always the last to go in. Trott had never hung around long enough to see when he came out.  
  
Trott tried not to think too much of the team's newest additions. He focused on his own work and on Ross. And on keeping their relationship as private as possible. The team was already small, only ten people now, and Trott liked it that way.  
  
Their planet _Birth_ was special. Almost like Earth. Lovely, really, this almost perfectly peaceful planet. But that luxury came with the price of Trott longing for actual home even more. There were no animals here. Only small, strange, bug-like creatures along with the usual array of microorganisms and bacteria that filled space between scattered foliage. An almost empty paradise. A planet not as old as Earth, and its inexperience jabbed at Trott's heart.  
  
At least Ross helped. They fucked every spare minute they got, reveling in it as much as time allowed. Trott was happy, sated, all of the above.  
  
Until, that is, he seen something he shouldn't have.

* * *

  
Trott's boot heels echoed rhythmically as he briskly walked towards Sips’ office. He was later than usual. The sun had long set. Truth be told, Trott had let his free time get the best of him. He and Ross had finished maintenance on one of the drills ahead of schedule and there hadn't been anything else assigned that day. It was true, that Trott could have suggested better use of their time. But instead as soon and he and Ross had gotten back into the utility vehicle, Trott slid across his seat from the passenger side situated himself in Ross’ lap.  
  
Ross had raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile spreading onto his mouth. "What's this, then?" he had asked.  
  


Trott licked his lips and moved his bangs away from his eyes. He fingered the front chest pocket on Ross’ navy jumpsuit. The light wasn’t quite out of the sky yet. There was a wine-stained spread of clouds on the horizon covering the looming shadow of a close-by moon.  
  
"I thought we could get one more job done before we tucked ourselves in for the night," Trott said.  
  
Ross’ smile widened. "Always the hard worker."  
  
Trott felt Ross’ hands slide up his back, feather-light. One rested at his shoulder blade, the other crept to his hair and tangled fingers into the strands. Trott let his head be pulled back, exposing the slim column of his neck.  
  
Ross was never one to waste the precious time they had. He mouthed at Trott’s skin, tongue tracing a quivering Adam’s apple before worrying teeth along the side, down below the collar where nothing would show.  
  
Eyes closed, Trott let Ross mark where he pleased, pressing into days-old bruises and re-purpling them. Trott ground his hips forward into Ross’ lap. Their thin jumpsuits allowed for enticing friction that Trott couldn’t help but add his hand to, palm covering as much as it could.

Satisfied with his marks, Ross raised his head and bit at Trott’s parted lips. “How much do we have time for?”

Trott shrugged. “Maybe a little of this and that.”

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Ross lifted an eyebrow.

With his free left hand, Trott pinched the metal pull tab on the zipper of Ross’ jumpsuit. He slowly brought it down to the end of the track right before Ross’ groin. Underneath Ross had on a white tank-top that was one size too small. He had filled out over the past year, what with all the physical labor this expedition demanded. Trott groped at the pectorals before him, thumbnails digging into hardening nipples. It caused Ross to shiver, body jerking at the sudden attack.

Ross brought Trott forward by a hand to the back of his neck, laying claim to his lips once again. Their tongues twined and rubbed, licking at teeth. He let Trott fondle him until he craved more. He found one of Trott’s hands and brought it lower, sliding in past his open jumpsuit and underwear.

Trott moved with Ross’ guidance, squeezing along the head of his cock before stroking down the hard heat until he felt the coarse hair at the base. Ross groaned into Trott’s mouth, teeth catching on his lip and tugging hard. Trott couldn’t stop from letting out a whimper. When Ross released his lip, Trott sucked in a quick breath before diving back in.

Trott liked kissing Ross. Probably liked it more than he should. But it grounded him, made him forget that he was so far from home on a copy-cat planet, doing fascinating yet mundane work each day. Ross was exciting, strong, and Trott could stare at those big blue eyes all day, a color so much like that of a clear spring day. Ross kept it interesting, life here. Made silly little jokes yet took to business with fine skill and efficiency. Trott couldn’t pinpoint anything to dislike, which made liking him all the more dangerous.

“You’re thinking too much,” Ross hummed.

It had Trott opening his eyes to realize that his hand had stilled. He shrugged it off. “I tend to do that often,” he retorted. “It’s nothing.” He went for his own jumpsuit zipper and brought it down in a quick rush. Trott took his cock in hand and touched it to Ross’ own. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that sped along his spine.

“All right,” Ross agreed. He fingered at the tips of Trott’s soft hair. “I won’t ask. This time.” He gave the tiniest of smirks and there was this mischievous little glint in his eyes that had Trott’s heart jumping.

Trott nodded and carried on, using both his hands to pump their cocks in rhythm to his own breathing. Ross stared at his moving hands, tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips. Trott watched him closely, feeling the rushing tingle of release approach swiftly. He knew Ross had better stamina than him in this aspect, but they were losing light and would need to report back soon in some capacity to avoid a search party being sent.

“Ross,” Trott’s voice cracked, and then he grit his teeth over a moan. There was nothing in the utility vehicle for clean-up. Well, maybe a dirty rag in the back. That sounded like a lot of effort, though.

“Hm?” Ross met Trott’s eyes. “You close?”

Instead of a verbal yes, Trott pushed his forehead against Ross’ own. He cupped one hand over the heads of their cocks while the other jerked as best it could. Trott didn’t blink. His body tensed. A high whine escaped his throat but from behind clenched teeth. His own cum hit his hand and slid down, giving some much needed lubrication. Trott let go of his own sensitive cock and instead just gripped Ross’.

“That was quick,” Ross teased. His breath fanned over Trott’s now parted lips. “But because of time restraints I’ll let it slide. This time.”

A lot of exceptions today. Trott knew he might be in for a little punishment later. That was how Ross liked to do things and Trott was definitely a fan of receiving it.

“Okay,” Trott managed to say. He ever so softly kissed Ross, and somehow that did the man in.

Silently, Ross came, hips bucking to meet Trott’s gliding hands. The mess got caught on Ross’ tank, and that was probably for the best. White on white and all.

They took a brief moment to catch their breaths. Then Trott wipe his hands on his own shirt and re-zipped each of their jumpsuits. With great effort he moved back into the passenger seat and clipped on the seat-belt. Dusk had dipped into early night.

Ross started the vehicle and turned on the lights. It took little under an hour to get back. Once they were home, Ross waved him away, saying he wanted to hit the showers and that Trott could report in for the both of them.

Trott stopped himself in front of the door to Sips’ office space. The door had no markings on it, only a small scuff near the handle. The facility they were in wasn’t huge but it did have a few passageways that seemed maze-like, especially on the lower level.

A quick check to his watch told him that it was almost eight pm. Or, as close to Earth eight pm as they could be. Days were a little longer here, though not by much because of this planet’s slightly slower rotation.

The thing about Sips’ office was that the door did not have a lock. Most of the doors on the facility did not have locks, baring only the most important of rooms with the most expensive equipment. Even their bedrooms had no locks. They somehow got lucky that the restrooms did.

Trott knew to knock. That was standard procedure now that it was technically after hours and he was late to report in. Late by about two hours. He could have sent a message to Sips saying he was going to be late, but on the ride back he had been half-asleep, enjoying the way the breeze cut through the open windows of the utility vehicle as Ross drove them back. No noise other than that whoosh and the crunch of tires on dusty gravel and dirt.

With a raised hand, Trott prepared to give a few taps to the metal door. And just as he brought his first down on the first knock, it was too late to stop it as he heard a clear voice of distress. Or at least, that’s what it _could_ have been. Distress. It also could have been something else. And it was already too late, because he had knocked once, and his fist seemed to move two more times even though Trott’s brain told it to stop and leave _immediately._

The silence hurt. Trott didn’t breathe. It filled his ears, expanded them for what felt like forever, but really it was only a few seconds. And then Sips’ voice came from behind the door.

“Come in.”

It sounded normal. Trott swallowed on a breath and bit back a cough. He gently cleared his throat and pushed down the cold handle. The door swung in with a slight creak. Trott’s eyes refused to look anywhere other than directly at Sips behind his container desk, looking none the different.

Trott wondered if he should leave the door open behind himself. Something about that felt good, like he could escape quickly and easily if he did so. But proper manners called for it to be shut and so Trott did just that. The click of the latch was far too loud.

Before Sips could say anything, Trott apologized. “Sorry I’m late. One of the drills had blown a fuse and Ross and I had trouble getting the replacement to take.” A blatant lie that was a bit shameful. Anyone else would know that it stunk. Except Sips shouldn’t, because he hadn’t quite been here long enough to get to know Trott that well.

It seemed to work. Sips nodded and tapped away at his tablet. “I’ll log it, don’t worry.”

Trott waited a beat, eyes trained on Sips’ short, thick fingers as they moved. After a moment, they stopped. Trott knew that has his cue to continue. He relayed the rest of the information for the day that was needed to be logged. There was a short list of things he had worked on and parts that had been replaced and tended to. All this Sips quietly jotted down. And when Trott reached the end of the list, he shut his mouth and stood with hands behind his back.

There was a small sound in the silent room just then. A breath that did not come from Sips and the sound of rustling clothes. It came and went so fast that Trott thought he had to have imagined it. Sips never looked up from the tablet.

And then Trott made the mistake of letting his eyes wander for just one moment because a movement had caught his attention. Had he been thinking clearly he would have ignored it. But by his own nature he was very curious. His glance ended up at the bottom right of the container-desk. There was just the base of a shoe, positioned as if someone was laying on the floor with it up. He could see the black ridged sole of it, and it was a large size. A man’s, and one that seemed quite clean, quite new almost, not broken in like his own boots.

Trott was smart. One of the smartest here on the base, next to Ross. His mind knew for a fact that someone was behind the desk with Sips, probably scrunched up in a way so that he could not be seen from where Trott stood closer to the door. Trott had never entered in more than just enough for the door to close behind himself. The room wasn’t big and there was no reason to come all the way to stand over Sips and report down to him. Here was much more comfortable.

The noise from when he knocked added up now. It hadn’t come from Sips most likely but from the other man behind the desk. Was he hiding? Trott didn’t know the reason for it.

But then he did. Trott blinked, and his curious nature let him pick up more evidence in the room. There was a forest-colored jumpsuit crumpled on the floor in the far left corner, in plain sight, that Trott hadn’t even bothered to look at when he first came in. The color of it hit him.

The ten-man team each had their own jumpsuit colors. Trott’s was red, Ross’ navy, and the rest of the team following. No one’s colors matched exactly. There was other variants of colors but never the same exact one.

Trott knew Alex Smith wore forest green.

Like a punch to the stomach, Trott understood a little more. That’s who was curled up on the floor behind Sips’ desk, probably without his jumpsuit on. Hell, maybe just his boots. Smith had been the one to make the noise has he had knocked. And there hadn’t been time for the man to put on his clothes, apparently.

Or… Trott swallowed and drug his eyes back to Sips. The man was staring at him intently, statue still. Or, maybe Sips had told Smith to do exactly as he was doing.

Trott was going to think about this later. He was going to think on this whole situation until his brain hurt from it.

“I’ll take my leave. Goodnight.” Trott spun on his heels and reached for the door handle. The cool metal was in his hand when Sips spoke.

“Thanks for reporting in. Sleep well.”

Trott did not say more. He wrenched open the door and slipped out, letting it fall shut on its own as he practically jogged down the hallway. He found the stairs and launched himself up them, taking two at a time. He was panting hard by the time he made it back to his room.

Ross was there, lounging on his bed with a plate that had a cut apple on it. A small box of them had come with Sips’ and Smith’s arrival, and they were all enjoying the fresh fruit very much while it lasted.

Ross raised an eyeball as he chewed. “What’s up? You run here?”

Trott’s throat was too dry to speak. He found his water-bottle on his bed-side table and chugged until it was empty. Then he plopped himself down by Ross’ feet. How to go about this, he wondered. He wasn’t even sure if he _should_ say anything. But this was Ross, and he could tell the man about this. He trusted him. Plus, he did not want to be left alone to ponder the event.

So with every detail included, Trott replayed it to Ross. He left nothing out. By the end of it, Trott had calmed, yet he was even more filled with an eerie type of feeling that something was wrong.

But Ross’ bark of laughter stopped that feeling and filled him with confusion instead.

“What?” Trott asked.

Ross took a few breathes to contain his giggles. “And I thought _I_ was the kinky one. Apparently these new guys are more bold than even us.” Ross set down the empty plate and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m pretty sure you interrupted a little after hours hook-up. Sips had either forgotten that you still had to report in or he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do.”

Trott chewed on his bottom lip. “What do you mean?” He turned himself on the bed to sit cross-legged facing Ross. “You’re saying he wanted me to see what I did?”

“Maybe,” Ross suggested. “He doesn’t really know us. Perhaps he was testing you, in a way. Seeing if you were going to figure anything out.” Ross grinned. “Like a game.” He hummed. “This guy is interesting. And here I thought he was just some stick in the mud handsome business-man.”

A game. Was that what that was? Trott guessed it was possible. Any different answers were possible given the limited information he had. But why him, if this _was_ a game set-up for his late arrival?

“Come on,” Ross said. It startled Trott out of his thoughts. “Don’t worry too much about it. He’s probably just having a little fun. It’s quite boring out here. Maybe this is his first time away from home. Going a little stir-crazy what with sitting in that room all day.”

It was true that Sips’ seemed to spend most of his time confined to the office space. Or in his own room. They really only saw him at meals and he generally took those alone, eating quickly.

It still made very little sense to Trott, all this. A game or not, it was strange. Or perhaps it was as simple as Ross thought it was. Either way, Trott did not want to look further into it. His coupling with Ross was already a secret they hid and he didn’t want to be involved in another one.

If only things had worked out the way he wished them to.

* * *

The message came to his communicator at eleven o’clock a week later. Generally, the communicators were only for the most important of correspondence, like when they had to go out to check on the drills in the field or repair the base from the outside. But this was a simple text that Trott almost ignored because he was finally about asleep after a long day of drawing up schematics for their newest mining drill prototype.

It was from Sips. That alone made Trott’s heart lurch hard. The message was a simple one. _Meet me in my office._ The time was not specified. Somehow Trott knew it meant now. He could ignore it. Pretend that he didn’t see it and reply in the morning that sorry, he had been asleep. But that felt far more dangerous than just following the order.

Trott got dressed in his usual red jumpsuit. Sips was technically one step above him, like a type of supervisor. There wasn’t much point to ignore the call. But he did have half the mind to first tell Ross where he was going, show the man the message so in case things went bad and he wasn’t back in an hour, Ross could come investigate.

Trott didn’t know why he was thinking of this as some type of mission where he could be killed.

He smoothed out his bed-tossed hair and took a deep breath. With urgency, he slipped from his room and down to where Sips’ office was.

One of those space-alien movies even popped into his mind as he walked the empty corridor. Perhaps if a Xenomorph did burst through a vent and kill him now that would be a much better surprise than what he was possibly going to find.

Jokes of aliens aside, Trott steeled himself outside the door. He listened for a full minute. No sounds. He knocked three times and waited. Nothing still. Weird. _Very_ weird. Trott knocked once more, a little louder, but there was still no response.

A smart man would leave. And Trott was smart. Except for that whole thing about being curious.

Trott opened the door. Inside it was dark. The little light from the hallway didn’t reach into the back of the room. Trott voiced a questioned hello. He stood in the doorway, holding onto the handle with a grip that was going to leave a bruise.

He didn’t expect to be grabbed from the left and pulled in further. The door slammed, and then the lights came on. Trott closed his eyes for a moment, not expecting the sudden brightness. Then he opened them and blinked to adjust.

In front of him was Sips’ desk. Behind it sat Alex Smith, naked and tied and in the most intricate of bindings he had seen outside of a porn video. What was that called again? Some Japanese word. It was lovely, if you were into that sort of thing. Black rope laced over a pale body covered in freckles with his forearms roped together in front of him. A tie stuffed into Smith’s mouth as a make-shift gag. The man was missing his usual glasses.

Trott found himself stepping a little closer. Smith still had on his boots. Eyes moving up, Trott couldn’t ignore the state of the man’s cock, hard and flushed against his stomach. A sight that had Trott swallowing hard because damn was it hot.

He probably shouldn’t think that. He hadn’t even exchanged more than a greeting with Alex Smith. The man was always on the other end of the building from him and Ross, and he was not quite ready to go out to diagnose the drilling machines should a problem arise. Seeing a stranger like this filled Trott with an almost surreal feeling. This had to be a dream, right?

Movement behind him. Trott turned his head and there was Sips. The man stood with his hands lazily in his suit pants pockets. There was a smirk on his thin lips, a tempting tilt.

Trott needed some water.

“This is an invitation,” Sips said. “I’m not going to force you into anything. That’s not exactly my favorite way to do things.” He stepped up beside Trott and gazed at Smith. “This wasn’t my idea, I’ll add. It was his.” Sips jut his jaw at the tied man. “We’re both a little bit into some _stuff._ ” He met Trott’s eyes. “And I hear tell you might be too.”

Trott didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, other than somehow Sips had learned about his and Ross’ relationship. And it was true, that sometimes they got a bit rough and weird but nothing like _this_.

“I didn’t come to this conclusion on my own,” Sips stated. His smirk softened into a plain smile. “I had a little help from your friend.”

Ross. It clicked in Trott’s brain, then. Ross had played his part in this, somehow. Why? Perhaps because he knew Trott would be into it. Perhaps because he knew Trott thought both the new men were attractive. Perhaps because Ross, at his core, was _Ross_ , and the man liked to play these kind of pranks. He was a bit sadistic. Trott had no real complaints about it.

His cock was already hard, and there was no denying that fact.

A hand on Trott’s shoulder. Sips’ fingers pressing in. “I like to watch,” he said slowly. “And he likes to be watched.” A nod towards Smith.

A silence between the three of them. Trott tried to weigh the options in the meantime. He supposed there wasn’t really any downside to this besides the whole “don’t have intimate relationships with your team” thing. Which, no one _really_ ever followed that rule, did they? Alone out here, on another planet, away from Earth and all that life on it. Makes one a smidgen lonely and a tad wishing he could be reminded that he was still alive with a beating heart and blood that ran through his veins.

So he’d do it. Because he was curious and interested and horny. How often does an offer like this come around? It would probably only be a one time thing. He would be a fool to let the chance go to waste. Also, Ross was probably going to be expecting him to accept and then tell him all about it later. That itself was kind of hot and Trott looked forward to it.

Trott placed his hand over Sips’ that was on his shoulder. He met the man’s eyes. “I’ll join in,” Trott stated. “But I have a request.”

Sips’ face didn’t change. “And that is?”

Trott wet his lips. “I don’t want you to just watch.”

Four seconds of nothing. Then Sips grinned wide. “That’s fine by me.”

To be honest, Trott didn’t expect the kiss. But the surprise of it added to the flare of desire he already felt. Sips’ lips were nothing like Ross’. The man’s were smooth, silk-like and fluid. No facial hair either. He kissed Trott with just a closed mouth at first, pressing in and pulling back and repeating. Trott got lost in it, and for a brief moment he let his eyes close. And then he felt Sips’ tongue. Quick swipes over his lips that he opened for. Hot in his mouth and touching his own. Trott tasted the faintest hint of black tea.

When Trott felt hands grab his ass, that’s when he opened his eyes again. Sips kneaded him through the jumpsuit. Massaging in, fingers moving together, and Trott let himself be pulled against Sips’ front. His covered cock rubbed against Sips’ own and the feeling of it was unmistakable. Trott shivered hard.

There was a muffled noise from Smith. Trott broke the kiss to look over. He had momentarily forgotten about the bound man. Smith’s body was slightly more pink than before, a pretty blush all along him that spread up his neck and onto his face. His eyes had a bit of a gloss to them. Some type of look of desire, Trott thought. Maybe the man was jealous. Needy.

“You’ll get your turn,” Sips said, directed towards Smith.

Smith huffed through his nose. He tried to say something, probably a curse, but it was indistinguishable through the gag.

Trott felt somewhat bad for the man. He had no idea how long Smith had been tied up. He knew what it felt like to be made to wait when he was desperate. A feeling he both hated and loved.

Sips clicked his tongue. “Behave or I’ll make you wait longer.” He closed in on Trott again and captured his lips.

Trott felt like his body was vibrating. Sips’ hands never ceased their caressing and prodding, and it was starting to get to him. In a good way. In a way that made him want to be bent over and stripped of his jumpsuit. Sips licked into his mouth again with a strong tongue, brushing along his teeth.

Carefully, Trott raised his hands and rested them just at the base of Sips’ neck. He felt the moving muscle there, where it connected to shoulders. Firm, thick, very much like Ross’. He moved his hands up into Sips’ short hair and scratched his nails into the scalp.

Sips liked this. The man gave a low growl and bit into Trott’s lip to tug at it. Trott was a sucker for that move. It made his knees go weak. He rolled his hips forward, reminding Sips of his need.

The brush of their cocks got Sips’ attention. He stopped everything and looked Trott in the eyes. “How do you want this?” he asked. “Whatever you’re up for, we’re down.”

Trott knew exactly what he wanted. He swallowed excess saliva, thinking how to put it plainly. “All of us,” he started. He nodded towards Smith. “We can...” Trott paused, mind in overtime, pushing through lust. “I can fuck him… while you fuck me.” Saying it made heat rise to Trott’s cheeks.

Sips’ grin was wolfish. He gave a swift pat to Trott’s ass. “I like your thinking.”

Trott was released. Sips undressed Trott easily, making quick work of the jumpsuit and underclothes, and then his night slippers. Sips took a moment to run his hands along Trott’s body, following muscle dips and curves. And then he went around to help move Smith. Kindly, he removed the gag as well.

“Fuckin’ finally,” Smith huffed, working his jaw. “Damn thing was stealing all my spit.”

Sips kissed the man hard, and Trott watched Smith melt. The ginger really was a gorgeous sight. The both of them were. Trott stood naked, waiting, He resisted touching himself and that took some real willpower.

Smith was maneuvered to the container desk. Sips made him stand in front of it, then put a hand on the middle of his back and pushed. It was the perfect height. Smith rested his forearms across the top and looked over his shoulder. The roped tied around him did not constrain his leg movements, and they were free to spread. Just his arms were tied together across his chest. Smith caught Trott’s eyes for a moment before releasing and finding Sips again.

Trott watched as Sips gave a swift smack to Smith’s exposed ass. Smith grunted. Sips did it again to each cheek, and the sound of it hit home with Trott. Ross liked to make his own ass red with spanks. The sting Smith must be feeling, Trott knew it all too well.

“All right, Trott,” Sips said. He motioned at Smith. “He’s all yours.” Sips paused a moment. “Ah, yeah, you’ll need lube. Smith sure is one tight son of a bitch.” He leaned behind the desk and picked up a bottle of said lube and set it next to Smith. “There we go.”

Trott found it a little silly but that helped make him move closer. He first ran a hand down Smith’s back, touching the rope and knots. The pattern zigzagged down and cupped around the red ass before wrapping up each thigh firmly, all the way to the boots.

“You like it? Took a good hour to do. Bit of a pain, but it’s worth it,” Sips supplied. He was watching Trott closely, arms crossed.

“It looks good,” Trott breathed. No more to say than that. He wondered if it would be rude to not even kiss Smith first. He wanted to but the angle wasn’t right for it. Trott reached for the lube, then stopped. He turned to Sips.

“Can he lay on his back instead?” Trott asked.

Sips made an interested sound. “I like that idea.” He helped Smith up onto the containers and turned him so that his back was horizontal with the length of the desk. He propped Smith’s legs up and they spread open easily. Sips motioned towards him and Trott nodded. This was much better, much more intimate.

Trott leaned in between Smith’s legs, letting his hands slide up the man’s front, running over rope until his hands reached pert nipples. These Trott pinched and rolled, and the sound Smith made was absolutely delicious. Trott leaned in, covered Smith’s body with his own. For a moment he stared into Smith’s eyes, a shade of blue-green quite close to Ross’, but more muddled with gray. Still pretty of course. Trott let their lips meet. He was surprised at the strength behind Smith’s kissing. He had expected it to be much more submissive. Smith took the lead, letting Trott be the one with the yielding mouth. Trott let Smith’s tongue explore where he wanted until he felt light-headed.

There. A better introduction than Trott had expected. He found the lube and coated his fingers. This part he knew well. Trott moved one carefully inside and again he was surprised, this time by how easy it was to slide in, how soft. Another one, a little more strained but still workable. Trott wondered if what Sips had said had been more of a joke. Trott pushed in a third, and there was that familiar tenseness he had experienced in himself.

Smith took it well. The man chewed on his lip, eyes fixed to the ceiling. He made only small noises, and none of them sounded like discomfort. Trott felt Smith open up the same way he did, and soon it was enough. Trott gave his straining cock a nice slather before he lined himself up. He pulled Smith down a bit until his ass was just on the edge of the desk. Trott was somewhat short for this but it would work. He pressed in easy, one continuous push until he was all the way in.

“Fuck,” Smith breathed out. “ _Fuck_.”

Trott tried to calm his on-fire nerves telling him to go for it. “You good?” he asked.

“More than good,” Smith panted. He squeezed down around Trott, and _oh_ , maybe that’s what Sips meant by tight. “Give it to me,” Smith growled.

Trott swallowed hard. He hadn’t been on this side of things since university. But he knew how it went, body reacting sharply to Smith’s words. He grabbed Smith’s thighs hard, held him as still as he could, and drew out. The push in was quick and it had Smith grunting. Trott kept that pace, something perfectly in the middle, something that kept his needs alive but not slow enough to be frustrating.

At some point, Trott registered Sips behind him, hands trailing his hips. Trott stilled, waiting for Sips’ next move.

Sips rested his head on Trott’s shoulder. Into his ear, he whispered, “Don’t mind me. Keep at it.”

Trott nodded. He fucked into Smith, eyes locked to the sweaty body beneath him, trying to focus. He could feel Sips against his back, hands everywhere. Soon enough, Trott felt himself gently pushed forward.

“Lean over him for me. I got some work to do back here,” Sips purred.

That had Trott shuddering. He let his chest press into Smith’s own. He needed some distraction so he found Smith’s lips again and made them work with his own. Trott ate all of Smith’s bubbling moans and whines, and added in a few of his own. He barely noticed when there were fingers beginning to work inside himself.

Trott stilled his hips to make it easier, even though Smith complained. Trott held firm, nibbling at Smith’s neck, never biting hard enough to cause damage. Sips got through prepping him easy; a walk in the park. And then Trott felt the press of a hot cock and the stretch of it as it filled him.

It was nothing he couldn’t handle but he wondered if Sips was even bigger than Ross. He felt it more, ass throbbing as he adjusted. Either way, it was wonderful. Trott held his breath until Sips was all the way in, and then let it out in a rush. He rubbed his forehead into Alex’s scratchy chin, taking comfort in it. And then Sips was fucking him the same way Ross liked to, with quick, punching thrusts that knocked the air from his lungs, the head of Sips’ cock rubbing just right where Trott needed it to.

Trott knew he was starting to get loud. Generally he knew to keep it hushed. But being in Smith and having Sips behind him was too much. He felt too full, too hot, too _much_. The build of orgasm shook him. Sips’ big hands squeezed his small waist and brought him back onto his cock with each thrust, and then pushed him away and into Smith. Back and forth, back and forth, the same way those mining drills moved. Trott let his mouth hang open, drool pooling down against Smith’s chest ropes. He was going to be the first to cum and Trott could do nothing about it. Hell, he didn’t even need to be touched.

In his hazy mind, he didn’t know what Smith needed, so he held himself up on one hand and sought out Smith’s cock with his other. It was rock hard, sticky with sweat and pre-cum. Trott clumsily jerked it, pulling the skin of the shaft down and then up as far as it allowed around the head. Below him, Smith twitched. He swore and swore, and then he was cumming with the sexiest groan Trott had heard yet tonight. He felt the cum coat their bodies, and there was so much of it that Trott wondered how that was even possible.

Sips’ hand slid into Trott’s hair and pulled him, forced him to arch his back, scalp stinging. Sips teased his teeth along Trott’s neck. That was what did him in. He managed to pull out just in time, and he came with a strained whine, keeping his eyes open to watch the streaks land sharply against the black ropes along Smith’s body, mess mixed with mess.

Trott felt Sips leave him, the emptiness abrupt. But then Sips was there next to him, pushing Smith’s legs farther apart, stroking himself quickly until he was coming. It too painted white, soaking into the rope.

Smith huffed. “What am I, a cum rag?” he laughed, sounding tired.

“Something like that,” Sips agreed. “You like it.”

Smith said nothing, and that gave him away.

Trott didn’t know what to do with himself besides get dressed. As he did, he was watched by both the other men. A bit awkward, that. As soon as Trott had the zipper back up to his neck, Sips took a step towards him.

“Oh yeah, I’m supposed to relay a message from Ross. Happy birthday.” Sips smiled, teeth flashing.

“That day already...” Trott pondered aloud. He had completely forgotten about even keeping track of that anymore. He didn’t even remember what age he was right now, but he blamed that on being thoroughly sated.

“You better have some sort of cake for it,” Smith chimed in. He managed to sit up, abs straining to lift himself. “Chocolate, preferably.”

Trott shrugged. “I’ll see what I can whip up.” He paused. “So this was really all Ross’ doing.”

“Yes and no,” Sips said. “We both wanted to fuck you the first time we saw you. And it just so happened that Ross came to us with a proposition.”

Trott tilted his head. “He doesn’t get anything out of this?”

“He said if it all went well then he’ll join us another time.” Sips’ smile became a smirk. “Looking forward to that, myself. He’d be fun to tie up.”

Trott snorted a laugh. That would be a nice sight. His ever bossy and dominate Ross constrained with simple rope. He’d like to watch what Sips would do to do him. _And_ he wouldn’t mind being on the other-side of Smith’s advances next time either.

“I’ll let him know,” Trott said. He raised a hand. “Night.”

Ross and Smith nodded at him, and Trott took that has his cue to leave. He slowly meandered back up to his room and almost immediately passed out. He could shower when he woke up.

* * *

The thing that roused Trott from slumber was Ross ruffling his hair. Trott groaned, not quite ready to face the day. He was a bit sore, in a good way.

“So how was it?” Ross asked, and the excitement was clear in his voice.

“Pretty damn great,” Trott said into his pillow. He turned his head just enough to crack open an eye. “Thank you.”

Ross kissed his cheek. “Knew you’d love it.” He grabbed Trott’s blankets and ripped them off. “Now come on, I think there’s a cake to be made. I don’t know how we’re gonna do it but we’re sure as hell going to try.”

Trott groaned but sat up. “All right, fine. Just remind me of how old I am again?” He still couldn’t remember.

Ross sat down next to him. “Not too old to stop taking this dick, _h_ _oo_ _-way!_ ”

Trott snorted and smacked Ross’ shoulder. “Fuck off,” he laughed. He guessed it really didn’t matter. Trott gave a rough stretch. “Come on, let’s go make that dumb cake.”

Ross clapped his hands and started chanting “Happy birthday Trotty” until Trott forced himself out of bed and towards the showers.

He grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel on the way. He stopped at the door. “Care to join me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d thought you’d never ask,” Ross marveled and touched a hand to his chest.

Trott might not have remembered his age (at this moment) but he knew that it was one of the better ones he’s had. And not to mention he was definitely looking forward to that foursome later.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd somehow this ended up being a birthday fic. (happy 1 month late bday Trott?? ha) Ah well. Here’s to my first fic of 2021! Gotta love starting out with some porn, amiright?


End file.
